Modo de pensar
by Miu0
Summary: [HIATUS] Algo amenaza la seguridad de Serena, pero el entrenador Pokémon no lo permitirá. Ash le encarga el grupo a Clemont para poder enfrentarse a aquello que quiere hacer daño a la chica, pero, al parecer entre el inventor y la princesa tienen mas diferencias que semejanzas en su modo de pensar.
1. - Acontecimiento -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** GeekChicShipping (ClemontxSerena); leve AmourShipping (AshxSerena)

Fic participante del reto: Welcome to Disney del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

* * *

—¡Ash! —llamaba una chica de cabellos color miel en dirección al bosque. — ¡Ash! —siguió llamando sin respuesta.

El grupo de Kalos se encontraba en un claro, donde alrededor de este había un bosque aparentemente tranquilo que era habitado por un sin números de pokémon, especialmente del tipo hierba. Al medio día se detuvieron a almorzar en el pacifico claro, Ash fue el encargado de buscar algunas bayas por el bosque para que Serena pueda hacer el delicioso postre que tanto les fascinaba, pero el azabache no ha llegado desde hace unas horas provocando la preocupación del grupo, especialmente de Serena.

La chica tomó aire suficiente para lanzar un gran grito que dejaría aturdido hasta un Loudred pero fue detenida por Clemont poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Descuida, Serena—dijo con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarla—, tal vez está en una batalla pokémon y perdió la noción del tiempo como siempre—sonrió para darle confianza.

Serena expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo, pero aun así no pudo quedarse tranquila. El chico estaba en el bosque solo con su Pikachu, sus demás pokémon estaban con ellos comiendo, pero igualmente preocupados por su querido entrenador.

Volvieron a la mesa la cual ya tenía los cuatro platos servidos y Bonnie sentada esperando pacientemente a que estén todos reunidos para poder saborear su almuerzo: sopa de vegetales, el cual despedía un aroma tan exquisito que atraía algunos pokémon salvajes que ellos no notaron.

—¿Y si se perdió? —preguntó Serena con la preocupación notándose en todo su ser—, puede estar herido o...

—Serena...—el rubio quería decirle que no se preocupara tanto, pero incluso a él se le estaba comiendo la cabeza con miles de teorías de que pudo haberle pasarle a Ash provocando que perdiera el apetito.

Bonnie se encontraba igual de preocupada, sabía lo grandioso que era el entrenador más conocido de la región por ser el actual campeón de este, no podría pasarle nada malo, ¿o sí?

Los minutos pasaban, Ash no aparecía y en Serena aumentaba la preocupación por lo que pudo haberle pasado al chico, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un grito, un grito tan fuerte que los Vivillon y Fletchling salieron volando de los árboles, además de que los pokémon salvajes que se habían acercado por el aroma se alejaron rápidamente.

Clemont frunció el ceño, Serena miró al bosque más preocupada que antes y Bonnie observaba con incredulidad, pues el grito era claro, familiar y ordenaba una sola acción.

—¡CORRAAAN! —era sin duda la voz del entrenador pokémon.

* * *

— ¡CORRAAAN! —gritó nuevamente el azabache corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían a través del bosque esquivando piedras y ramas que estuvieran en el suelo.

El chico llevaba en sus brazos al ratón amarillo el cual estaba en muy mal estado, con signos de batalla reciente. Ash tampoco se libró de lo que sea que haya pasado mientras fue a recolectar bayas, en su mejilla derecha tenía un pequeño rasguño, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de barro, en especial, sus pantalones en la parte inferior, aunque sus deportivas eran las que ni siquiera se reconocían, pues, estaban totalmente cubiertas de lodo. Su rostro reflejaba molestia y seriedad, apretaba levemente los dientes sin dejar de correr de lo que sea que dejó atrás.

Al entrar por fin al claro donde se encontraban sus amigos, estos lo recibieron preocupados por el estado del entrenador pokémon.

—¡Ash! ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó el inventor preocupado a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros.

El chico se desplomó al suelo jadeante, alternaba su vista de su Pikachu a sus amigos—. Hay que salir de aquí... pronto—dijo para luego levantarse con dificultad.

—Ash, estas muy mal, ¿Qué sucedió en el bosque? —preguntó angustiada la princesa de Kalos.

El morocho incrustó su mirada en la de ella de manera intensa logrando que la chica se sonrojara para luego desviar su vista hacia el bosque sin dejar de jadear. —Esa cosa... es peligrosa—fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de Serena.


	2. - Preocupación -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** GeekChicShipping (ClemontxSerena); leve AmourShipping (AshxSerena)

Fic participante del reto: Welcome to Disney del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

 **Aclaraciones:** El fic tendrá de base la historia de la película _Encantada_ de Disney (algo que se me olvido mencionar en el capitulo anterior), obviamente no sera todo como en la película.

* * *

— _Tienes que irte, Serena, a un lugar seguro—dijo el azabache con semblante serio provocando, si aún más se podía, angustia y preocupación en sus compañeros._

Fue lo que había dicho el azabache cuando salieron del bosque y encontraron un centro Pokémon cerca del bosque para poder curar las heridas de Ash y Pikachu, los cuales solo presentaban heridas superficiales.

Serena no podía evitar su preocupación al respecto, Clemont no dejaba de fruncir el ceño ante esta situación, y Bonnie creía que el pastel que la enfermera Joy le había regalado estaba delicioso, aunque en su cabeza estaba también la pregunta de quién pudo hacerle eso a sus amigos.

Cuando su estadía allí terminó, Ash les dijo que fueran a otro lugar que sea seguro, él no iría con ellos ya que quería, no, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que posiblemente quería hacer daño a Serena. Esta al principio se negó alegando que era peligroso que estuviera solo en esto, pero él solo dijo que era para mantenerlos a salvo, en especial a ella. El grupo dudaba, pero aun así aceptaron. El azabache sonrió como siempre lo hacía, le encargó el grupo a Clemont dándole ánimos, lo haría bien, dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al bosque, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Se quedaron mirando a donde había desaparecido el azabache para que luego el inventor dijera que ya era tiempo para partir.

Ahora caminaban por un pequeño sendero que llevaba a un pequeño pueblo según Serena al revisar su mapa electrónico. El ambiente era extraño, no hablaban mucho entre ellos, la tensión se podía ver a kilómetros, y de cerca se podía cortar con la cuchillada de algún Scyther.

Clemont trataba de pensar que era aquello que moraba en el bosque, ¿un pokémon?, ¿una horda de estos?, ¿alguna o un grupo de personas? No podía dar con una respuesta clara, pues, Ash no había dado ningún detalle, solo había dicho que cuidaran de Serena. Cuidar de Serena, ¿eh?, no era ningún problema, pero si necesitaba protección, entonces debe de ser un enemigo de ella o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? —preguntó angustiada Serena sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

—Nos lo estamos preguntando desde el principio del capítulo—comentó Bonnie cruzándose de brazos al igual que su Dedenne sorprendiendo a sus demás compañeros—, ¿podemos cambiar el tema?

—Bu-bueno, queda por lo menos cuarenta minutos antes de llegar al próximo pueblo—dijo la peli miel revisando nuevamente su mapa electrónico de caratula rosa.

Siguieron caminando hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriese, principalmente temas propuestos por la pequeña, la que al parecer no le preocupaba mucho el asunto. Antes de llegar al pueblo, la rubia preguntó algo interesante. ¿Serena era una verdadera princesa?

—Bueno— esta desvió su mirada rascando su mejilla—, no fui coronada oficialmente como la princesa de Kalos, pero, si, digamos que sí.

—Entonces, Ash, quien es el campeón de la Liga, ¿es un Rey? —preguntó con entusiasmo la pequeña.

—Sería considerado un príncipe, Bonnie—explicó la chica—, quien sería el rey o la reina en este caso es Diantha, creo.

—Pero eso son solo títulos propuestos por las personas—interrumpió de pronto Clemont—, siguen siendo campeones, Ash solo está por debajo de la Elite Fourth—explicó acomodándose los lentes.

—Eso ya todos lo saben—dijo entrecerrando los ojos la hermana del inventor haciendo que él se encogiera de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al pueblo, este era pequeño pero humilde, y bonita según la peli miel. Por lo que se podía ver a simple vista tenía un centro pokémon ya que resaltaba de los demás por su techo rojo, al lado de este había lo que parecía ser un mercado, se podía observar las pocas casas que habían, pero aun así se apreciaba lo acogedor que era el lugar. No conocían el nombre, el mapa no lo registraba, al parecer es un pueblo construido hace no muchos años, tenia un gran arco a la entrada que decía _bienvenidos forasteros_. Muy acogedor.

— ¡Qué bonito! —comentó maravillada la pequeña junto a su Dedenne observando con más detalle a medida que avanzaban por el pueblo. Clemont y Serena asintieron con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al centro pokémon el inventor pidió una habitación para poder hospedarse con sus amigos, aunque más bien, una amiga y su pequeña hermana. Serena junto con Bonnie fueron al mercado para ver que podían encontrar para cocinar, pero era más para distraerse, el tema de Ash aun seguía rondando por su cabeza, quizás lo que dijo el azabache fue una excusa y se fue a Alola solo. Quizás, nadie sabe.

Soltó un suspiro que atrajo la atención de Bonnie quien preguntó que le sucedía, ella negó con una mano que no pasaba nada, inventó una excusa de que también hay hacer unos Pokepuff para los pokémon. La rubia sonrió asintiendo, ya habría otros momentos para preocuparse.

* * *

La noche se hacía presente, el viento se dejaba sentir en las calles, las personas se refugiaban en sus casas, los pokémon fantasmas aparecían para poder aterrar en las cercanías y ya no sé qué más describir...

Nuestro ahora trio de Kalos se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente su cena, estaban sus pokémon con ellos también saboreando sus deliciosos Pokepuff hechos exclusivamente por la waifu de Kalos, aunque algunos no estaban del todo contentos, pues algunos de sus amigos no se encontraban allí con ellos.

—Tranquilos, chicos—dijo Clemont con voz suave—, Ash y los demás volverán pronto—unos pokémon asintieron, otros bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

Se podía notar la ausencia de ellos.

Después de la cena, la peli miel limpió los trastes, guardó la comida pokémon que sobró, (la cual no era poca), y al terminar todo eso se alistó para poder irse a la cama, se puso el pijama de dos piezas con tonalidades rosa y un moño del mismo color para su cabello.

Salió del centro pokémon, sentía la necesidad de pensar y estar dentro de la habitación no ayudaría mucho, prefería hacerlo sola al aire libre. Se sentó en uno de los escalones observando hacia el cielo oscuro, no se divisaba estrella alguna, con suerte la luna que a duras penas se lograba ver. Suspiró con pesadez, recordó un momento similar después de su último performance cuando habló con Ash, quien fue un gran apoyo en aquel momento de dudas. Pero ahora él no estaba con ella.

—Todo esto fue muy sorpresivo, ¿verdad? —escuchó decir una voz familiar detrás de ella provocando que saltara en su lugar al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Clemont—dijo al ver sentarse a su lado al inventor—, me asustaste.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa seguida de un lo siento, se acomodó junto a ella, fijó su mirada en la luna hasta que fue cubierta por una nube. La chica lo observaba con las manos sujetando su rostro, el chico no tenía puesta el pijama, aún tenía su uniforme de inventor, el cual observaba atentamente el cielo, al parecer, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos celestes fueron lo que más le llamaron la atención, eran como si quisieran decir algo.

Clemont, de pronto, volteó a verla con una sonrisa—. Te gusta Ash, ¿cierto?


	3. - Gustar -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** GeekChicShipping (ClemontxSerena); leve AmourShipping (AshxSerena)

Fic participante del reto: Welcome to Disney del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

 **¡Muchas gracias a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, Ryuunoko y Ookami que dejaron unos lindos reviews! uvu traté de seguir sus consejos, pero yo soy mas de aprender con cachetadas así que no se que tal :'v pta bida.**

 **Si no te interesa la historia, no estás obligado a leerla.**

* * *

—Te gusta Ash, ¿cierto?

Serena se sonrojó de golpe, era evidente que Clemont dio en el clavo. El rubio desvió su mirada de nuevo a la luna la cual ya estaba siendo descubierta por aquella rebelde nube.

—Se... ¿se nota mucho? —cuestionó Serena con la mirada en sentido opuesto de donde estaba el inventor, aunque este seguía observando el cielo.

—Tu preocupación es evidente hacia él. Siempre.

La chica bajó la mirada aún ruborizada, en sus labios se formó una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo, un brillo el cual el inventor al desviar su vista hacia ella, no lograba descifrar. Era una mirada tan natural, tan llena de vida con un sentimiento que para él era completamente desconocido.

Se levantó ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de su compañera. Se dirigió a la entrada para poder descansar y mañana seguir investigando más a fondo lo que sucedía, y quien sabe, tal vez crear un nuevo invento con un nombre sin imaginación que no dure ni cinco minutos antes de explotar, bueno, ahora por lo menos duran diez minutos o poco más.

—Clemont...—escuchó decir con suave voz cuando ya estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Se giró en dirección a Serena con una pequeña sonrisa, este preguntó que sucedía, la chica de cabellos color miel estuvo pensado en agradecerle, no sabía el por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de darles las gracias. De sus labios con una sonrisa salió simplemente unas buenas noches. El inventor asintió para luego entrar y dirigirse a su habitación.

La performance se quedó contemplando la puerta que cruzó Clemont, después dirigió su mirada hacia la luna que ahora brillaba con todo su esplendor.

—Ash, espero que estés bien...regresa pronto.

* * *

Clemont se dirigía somnoliento hacía donde deberían estar sus compañeros de viaje desayunando, iba con su traje de inventor recién puesto, en su rostro se podían notar pequeñas ojeras bajo sus orbes azules por las pocas horas de sueño y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Serena dejando en la mesa frente a una silla una taza de café humeante.

—Buenos días—saludó amablemente la performance al verlo—. El desayuno ya está servido, también preparé algunos cupcakes. —sonrió con dulzura.

La pequeña Bonnie apareció de improviso sin si quiera darle tiempo a su hermano de decir buenos días o de dar las gracias a Serena por haberse molestado en haber hecho el desayuno. Por su puesto había llegado justo en el momento en que Serena ponía en la mesa una canasta con los cupcakes.

— ¡Gracias, Serena! —agradeció con chispas en los ojos la pequeña del grupo mirando en el centro de la mesa los cupcakes de diferentes colores y, podía ser también distintos sabores.

El desayuno pasó con normalidad, conversando alegremente en compañía de los pokémon y algunas veces de la misma enfermera Joy, hasta que recordaron que Ash no estaba con ellos. La angustia en el rostro de Serena era lo que más preocupaba a Clemont, si tan solo hubiera dicho algo sobre lo que había pasado en aquel bosque ellos estarían más tranquilos.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó—terminó de explicar Ash a cierta persona que se encontraba sentado junto a él.

Ella escuchó con atención la historia del muchacho, sobre lo que había sucedido y por qué no estaba con los demás de su grupo. Estaban cerca del pueblo de donde se encontraban Clemont y los demás, mientras descansaban un poco conversaban sentados sobre unas rocas gigantes mientras el viento soplaba con amabilidad. El punto del bosque en que sucedió todo estaba demasiado lejos, solo Arceus dirá si aquella cosa se acercara nuevamente al entrenador.

Al parecer fue obra del destino que aquella interesante entrenadora se haya encontrado con Ash.

—Guau, eso sí es increíble—comentó con algo de asombro e ironía la chica rubia llamada Korrina.

—Te estas burlando, ¿no? —la miró de forma acusatoria.

—No, para nada—dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Te creo.

El muchacho suspiró. Ya había pasado un día, un día en que se había separado de su grupo y ya los extrañaba. Viajar solo no era algo que acostumbraba, afortunadamente encontró a Korrina quien pasaba por el bosque.

—Por cierto, Korrina, ¿qué hacías en el bosque? —preguntó con curiosidad el entrenador del Pikachu, hablando de este, su pokémon estaba con Lucario jugando cerca de ellos en una pequeña pradera.

—Quise entrenar, quiero hacerme ¡aún más fuerte! —gritó esto último levantándose alzando el puño haciendo que Ash retrocediera un poco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, eso es genial, antes de irme de Kalos quisiera retarte a una batalla—dijo entusiasmado con una sonrisa desafiante mientras acomodaba su gorra.

—Estaré esperando, campeón de Kalos—sonrió de igual manera la chica—. Y bien, ¿a dónde te dirigirás ahora?

—Al siguiente pueblo, espero poder encontrarme con los chicos—rascó su nuca con una pequeña sonrisa dando a entender que en verdad ''espera'' que estén ahí.

La líder de gimnasio negó con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa divertida al darse cuenta de su situación, decidió acompañarlo, si estaba al lado de él tal vez pueda tener una batalla para poder entrenar. El chico se sorprendió un poco para luego asentir con su actitud de siempre. Se levantó de su lugar, llamó a su fiel amigo para poder partir y llegar al pueblo antes de que anochezca, o eso esperaban.

* * *

— _¿Cómo es que terminé aquí?_ —se preguntaba internamente Serena con una gota en la sien mientras caminaba al lado del inventor quien al parecer estaba de igual modo que la chica—. Bueno, Clemont, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó para aliviar el ambiente.

—Nada especial la verdad—respondió con sinceridad algo cabizbajo.

Los dos caminaban por el pequeño pueblo, aun no sabían cómo llegaron a esta situación y eso que la pequeña Bonnie ni si quiera tuvo algo que ver esta vez, pero ahí estaban los dos algo incómodos. Serena hacía lo posible por hacer llevadero el momento con algunos temas de conversación o proponiendo actividades, pero Clemont no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

El pueblo de verdad era hermoso, una maravilla a la vista ¿Cómo es que nunca habían oído hablar sobre aquel lugar? Sería un muy buen lugar para vivir, las personas son amigables, los pokémon de los alrededores no eran tan problemáticos, y al parecer cerca de allí había un lago o un río, aun no estaban muy bien informados al respecto.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño parque que estaba en el centro del pueblo, era uno de los lugares más hermosos que se podrían ver, en los límites del terreno habían rosales junto a una cerca de fierro de color blanco, también se podía distinguir dos arcos blancos que se posicionaban en dos esquinas, una estaba en la esquina superior izquierda del parque y la otra en la parte inferior derecha, las cuales estaban adornados con rosas rojas y blancas que despedían un dulce aroma que cautivaba a quien pasara cerca de allí. En el centro del parque había una fuente donde en medio de este se encontraba una estatua de mármol de un Roselia junto a un Roserade que expulsaban agua de sus manos o rosas o… bueno se entiende la idea.

En resumen, el lugar según Serena era un Edén que cautivaba su corazón y lograba tranquilizar su alma con el aroma de las flores, para Clemont era tan solo un parque común y corriente similar al que hay en ciudad Lumiose.

—Simplemente hermoso—comentó la performance maravillada, el inventor la miró con una expresión cansada. Sin previo aviso la chica lo tomó de la mano hasta arrastrarlo al interior del parque haciendo que este se sorprenda.

—No entiendo—soltó de pronto confundido Clemont cuando ya su compañera lo soltó, esta se giró mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué les atrae tanto este tipo de cosas? —preguntó más para él que para Serena observando los alrededores.

La de cabellos color miel lo miró por unos segundos para después formarse una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tal vez porque es una manera dulce de ver la vida.

—Sigo sin entender—contestó simplemente el rubio, la chica rió nerviosamente—. Oye, Serena.

— ¿Sí, Clemont? —comenzaron a caminar con lentitud uno al lado del otro mirando hacia el frente.

—No, nada importante—musitó con un deje de angustia en su voz, Serena volteó a verlo, pero él desvió su mirada de tal manera de su amiga no pudiera ver su rostro.

Rodeaban el parque con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa en un silencio que no expresaba incomodidad. Serena quedó pensando en que le iba a decir el inventor, pero mejor decidió dejar el tema.

La chica volteó a verlo nuevamente—. Oye, Clemont ¿Te gusta alguien? —soltó sin más dejando al chico algo sorprendido y atónito por la pregunta.

—P-pues…—quedó pensando su respuesta—. _Gustar… gustar… cuando alguien gusta de otra persona es porque le agrada su personalidad, y está en la línea entre amigo y posible novio o novia, pero ese gustar tiene que ver con su personalidad, sus cualidades y actitudes... la persona indicada seria…_ Ko-Korrina…

¡Korrina! —exclamó su compañera de viaje atrayendo la atención de muchas personas del parque.

—Espera, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? —preguntó incrédulo

—Lo dijiste—afirmó Serena—. La verdad no me lo esperaba.

Clemont sintió un calor en sus mejillas, desvió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar en el cual no estuvieran los ojos azules y curiosos de la aspirante a reina de Kalos. El amor no era uno de sus temas favoritos, pero Korrina era lo más cercano a alguien que le gusta, el chico era más de ciencia ¿Qué esperaban?

Serena estaba algo emocionada, soltó un pequeño chillido ya que la actitud del inventor confirmaba que él poseía sentimientos hacia su amiga líder de gimnasio. Pero al parecer había un problema, sabía perfectamente que el chico era tímido, a excepción cuando se trataba de ciencia o algo similar, aunque también estaba el tema de las batallas que compartía con Korrina, eso podría servir para acercarlos más.

— ¡Esto es genial! —sonrió alegremente Serena.

—Tampoco te emociones tanto—dijo algo molesto intentando calmar su emoción—. Korrina-san es lo más cercano a alguien que me atrae, pero eso no significa que estoy como tú con Ash—susurró esto último para no herir a su amiga. Desvió la mirada para después suspirar con pesadez.

—Aun así, como lo harás para demostrarle lo que sientes—alegó poniéndose frente a él ignorando lo último susurrado por su amigo.

—Ya te dije que…—suspiró interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Intentaba que Serena comprendiera, pero con solo palabras no sería suficiente para detener a la chica de cabellos color miel, así solo dejo que hablara.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si tus sentimientos se desarrollan aún más? —preguntó con seriedad y ver a Serena con aquel semblante sin que fuera algo relacionado con los performances o con Ash era algo raro digno de ver, creo yo.

—Eres igual de terca que él, ¿no? —rascaba su mejilla algo nervioso por la actitud de su amiga por el tema—. Después de todo el que te guste alguien es un tema irrelevante.

Ante lo último dicho por el rubio, Serena, dio una expresión que expresaba horror absoluto, pero después se calmó para dar una mirada de incomprensión a su compañero suspirando con frustración.

—Este chico—susurró para sí misma— ¿Cómo demostraras que la amas? —en sus ojos se formaban un destello de determinación que a Clemont ya comenzaba a aterrarle.

—No le demostraré nada—contestó cansado tratando de evadir el tema, ya lo estaba incomodando demasiado.

— _¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?_ —comenzó a cantar Serena con melodiosa voz.

El rubio la quedó mirando notándose en la mirada que ya estaba fastidiado—. No, no cantes—la chica asintió. Clemont le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

— _¿Cómo sabrá tú amor?_ —susurró cantando a lo que el chico se dio vuelta para encontrarse a ella con la mirada desviada, las manos en su espalda y silbando.

—Enserio, Serena—le miró con expresión cansada.

— ¿Seguro? Tenía un número musical y todo—Clemont negó con la cabeza—. Ok—cuando su compañero se dio la vuelta tomó su holomisor para hacer una supuesta llamada—. Chicos, se cancela el número…

Clemont escuchó lo de su compañera, lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza, divertido.

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque, donde los más valientes no se atreven a ir por miedo a lo que allí mora, se encontraban cuatro siluetas que se ocultaban tras los árboles preparando su maléfico e inquietante plan mientras reían malvadamente, bueno, solo dos de las siluetas reían.

—Y eso haremos—finalizó de decir una voz misteriosa.

—Que aburrido—bufó otra voz quien aparentemente estaba jugando con su pokémon—. ¿Para eso me trajeron?

—Descuida, querida—calmó una tercera voz—. Pronto el show comenzara.


	4. - Aparición -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** GeekChicShipping (ClemontxSerena); leve AmourShipping (AshxSerena)

 **¡Gracias a Amphy and Alex, Ookami, Roylando y Taylor Rowan por su lindos reviews uvu!**

 **Nuevamente, lo siento Alex por no haber terminado a tiempo este fic, pero aun así lo voy a completar :3**

 **Querido, Anónimo. Como no tengo la habilidad de odiar como tú, solo te diré que vayas a chingar a otro lado uvu**

 **Atte con love: Estela -corazón-**

* * *

Suspiró. Así es, Clemont suspiró por cuarta vez el día de hoy, o más bien desde que llegó de su paseo con Serena para después recordar que tenían que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, Bonnie quería estar jugando un rato con los pokémon por lo que se había quedado en el centro pokémon. De alguna manera una cosa llevó a que terminaran caminando por el pueblo. Lo raro es que no recuerda que pasó para que terminaran en ello.

Como sea, mientras explicaba, Clemont, suspiró nuevamente. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía suspirar tanto? Esa respuesta es muy sencilla y aunque parezca rara, suspiraba por su compañera Serena. El estar hoy con ella hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, en sentido figurado, no literal ya que siempre los tiene abiertos. Ok, basta de bromas y volvamos con el drama, misterio y romance que se supone es este fic.

— ¿Qué haré? —se preguntó Clemont sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al centro pokémon mientras Serena junto con Bonnie se encargaban de la cena.

Clemont en esos momentos se encontraba confundido, los pocos momentos que pasó con su compañera de viaje a solas fueron suficientes para que su corazón sintiera un sentimiento aun mayor que cuando estaba con Korrina, quien se supone gustaba de ella. Todo esto es muy raro y el sexto suspiro salió a la luz cuando ya el cielo obtenía tonalidades naranjas.

En su mente no era nada más que Serena hasta que recordó como había llegado hasta esa situación: su querido amigo Ash que aún no daba señales de vida.

—Me pregunto si Ash estará bien...—susurró para sí mismo mirando el cielo.

— ¿Pensando otra vez? —una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió, se giró encontrando a Serena con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Se quedó mirándola hasta que se sentó al lado de él, su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus labios rosados, su aura que lo atraía de alguna manera, el aroma de ese exquisito perfume hecho con extractos de Gloom.

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Serena era su compañera de viaje y su amiga, además que ella gustaba de su mejor amigo. Tan pronto como la chica se sentó junto a él, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Me asustaste—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Me la debías desde la noche, ¿no? —de su boca una pequeña carcajada se dejo oír.

Clemont no entendía lo que pasaba. Había escuchado su risa muchas veces durante casi toda Kalos, mentiría si pensara que nunca le puso atención, mentiría si dijera que nunca se había percatado de su adorable sonrisa que combinaba perfectamente con sus orbes azules.

Pero se ha mentido todo su viaje con respecto a sus sentimientos, y en el momento que lo dejaron solo junto con ella no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos invadieran su ser y exclusivamente su mente.

Clemont se levantó de su lugar sin que su compañera pudiera ver su rostro—. La cena ya está servida, ¿no? —dijo sin mucho sentimiento en sus palabras.

La performance se le quedó viendo unos segundos para luego asentir incrédula. Los dos entraron al recinto incomodos, mas Serena que Clemont al parecer.

* * *

— ¡Llegamos! —gritaron al unísono alegres Ash y Korrina a la entrada del pueblo alzando los brazos.

Habían caminado un largo tramo de donde estaban, no pensaban que sería tan largo el camino. Pero bueno, ya estaba anocheciendo y pudieron llegar antes de que los pokémon fantasmas salieran a hacer de las suyas.

—Te dije que llegaríamos antes del anochecer si corríamos—comentó la patinadora a lo que Ash solo rió nerviosamente rascando su nuca.

—Por fortuna logré ir a tu ritmo—inquirió con una sonrisa—, con tus patines vas muy rápido.

—Tu eres muy lento, Ash—afirmó Korrina junto con Pikachu y Lucario quienes asintieron.

—Como sea, vamos al centro pokémon antes de que salgan los Gengars—comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la rubia quien patinaba al ritmo del muchacho y los pokémon, andaban por un camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el arco de la entrada del pueblo.

No notaron que cerca de donde vinieron, estaban las cuatro siluetas que habían estado morando por el bosque repasando su malvado plan.

—Todo saldrá como lo planeamos—dijo la... la llamaremos voz uno hasta que se revele quien es.

—Sigo preguntándome, ¿por qué me trajeron aquí? —la voz dos se notaba fastidiada.

—Para no sentirnos solas—aclaró la voz tres.

—A mí me está gustando esta región—comentó alegre la voz cuatro.

—Bueno, ¡vamos allá! —vociferó la voz uno siendo secundada por las demás.

—Pero primero, vamos a comer algo, ¿no? —sus compañeras cayeron ante lo dicho, ¡tenían una misión que cumplir!, pero como sus estómagos se estaban auto digiriendo decidieron hacerle caso.

Primera cosa que hacer en el pueblo: buscar un lindo restaurant para comer algo.

* * *

— ¡Delicioso! —comentó maravillado Clemont con solo degustar la primara cucharada—. Esta fantástico, Serena—la susodicha no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario hecho por su amigo.

Después de lo sucedido anteriormente, que mejor que la comida para olvidar algunas cosas. El trio de Kalos estaba en una mesa cuadrada donde a cada lado podían caber dos personas, en un lado estaban Clemont y su hermana, frente a ellos se encontraba Serena, más específicamente estaba sentada frente al inventor.

—Oye, yo también ayudé—reclamó la pequeña hermana del inventor haciendo un puchero.

Clemont le pidió disculpas, le revolvió el cabello y con una cálida sonrisa le comentó que estaba delicioso. Bonnie sonrió de oreja a oreja diciéndole a sus amigos que tal vez algún día podía llegar a ser una gran chef. Los chicos solo asintieron con una sonrisa para después seguir con la comida.

En el mismo centro pokémon llegaban contentos un par de personas, reitero lo de contentos, pues, morían de hambre. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir con la enfermera Joy para encargarles a sus pokémon los cuales no habían descansado del todo por algunas batallas de entrenamiento en el bosque. Si ya lo intuyeron, son nada más ni nada menos que Ash y Korrina. La última nombrada estaba más que feliz por su llegada al recinto.

—Desdé la semana pasada que no dormía en un centro pokémon—comentó Korrina entregando la poke ball de Lucario. El único pokémon que portaba.

—Tu entrenamiento sí que debe ser duro—dijo Ash levemente sorprendido. La chica sonrió orgullosa llevando su puño a su pecho.

Los jóvenes entrenadores decidieron mejor pasar al comedor, la enfermera Joy dijo que en honor a Ash por ser el campeón de la liga Kalos les prepararía la cena para ella y su novia, claro que los dos negaron ese último detalle, Ash respondió tranquilamente que Korrina solo era una amiga, la rubia estaba más abochornada por la pequeña confusión.

Al pasar por el umbral para poder sentarse en una mesa, pudo identificar tres cabezas que se le hicieron muy, muy, muy familiares. Al reconocerlos una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, ellos charlaban amenamente sin notar su presencia. Se acercó lentamente quedando detrás de Serena sin que esta se diera cuenta, les hizo una señal a Clemont y a Bonnie para que estuvieran el silencio. Ellos solo se quedaron sin decir nada mirando incrédulos.

— ¿Qué sucede chicos? —preguntó extrañada que sus amigos que se callaron de pronto. Bonnie apuntó a sus espaldas a lo que la performance se giró algo insegura encontrándose con unos ojos cafés junto a una sonrisa que conocía muy bien—. ¡Ash!

Se levantó de su asiento para abrazarlo por el cuello, la felicidad que sentía era mucho mayor que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Elle-san. Clemont al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña espina en su corazón, algo dentro se él le dolía aún más que cuando sus inventos fallaban.

— _Me alegra que Serena y los demás estén bien, eso quiere decir que ellas no los alcanzaron_ —pensó Ash soltándose del agarre de su amiga con suavidad.

— _Ash está bien, ahora todos podemos viajar con normalidad_ —pensó con alegría Serena mientras sonreía.

— _Algo no está bien aquí, me siento muy mal—_ pensó Clemont bajando su mirada.

— _Se abrazaron… ¿el shipping ya es canon?_ —analizó la pequeña Bonnie mirando sospechosamente a sus amigos frente a ella.

— _No sé nada de lo que está sucediendo, pero tengo hambre_ —llegó Korrina al lado del azabache con una sonrisa saludando al grupo.

Clemont y Bonnie se levantaron para saludar a los recién llegados, Korrina se lanzó sobre el inventor para abrazarlo animadamente a lo que todos se rieron a carcajadas, todos menos Serena. Bueno, ella solo sonreía un poco por lo ocurrido, pero algo le molestaba de aquella acción, ¿Cómo podía molestarle si ella misma apoyaba a Clemont con Korrina? Ni ella misma se entendía.

Todo en el comedor eran risas, alegrías y ganas de golpear. Ignorando lo último, Ash, campeón de la liga Kalos y parte fundamental del grupo, había regresado. Claro que todo acabó cuando de improviso las luces del centro pokémon se apagaron. La oscuridad se apoderó del lugar, solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba, pero aun así era muy poca para que pudieran ver hacia donde tenían que dirigirse siguiendo las indicaciones de la enfermera Joy para no desesperarse y volverse loco.

A lo lejos, bueno no tan lejos, se podían ver dos siluetas discutiendo cerca de las instalaciones donde se concentraba la energía eléctrica del pueblo.

— ¡Te dije que no lo usaras! —al parecer quien gritaba era voz cuatro molesta.

—Sé que estas molesta porque no comiste todo lo que quisiste, pero no la lleves en contra de mi—se defendió voz uno.

—No es precisamente por eso, usaste una Mega Evolución por primera vez, tu pokémon se descontroló y ahora dejamos un pueblo entero sin luz—se quejó tratando de no gritarle mucho a su amiga—. Y si, también tengo hambre.

Voz uno rodó los ojos, está bien, había cometido un error, pero muy pronto podría cumplir con su objetivo, digo, sus objetivos: atrapar a Serena.

—Chicas, ya es hora, están en el centro pokémon—informó voz tres—, pero conociendo a Ash debe venir para acá.

Inmediatamente, a voz uno se le formó una sonrisa ladina, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

El grupo de Kalos se dirigió a toda prisa al origen de los problemas: la planta de energía hidráulica del pueblo sin nombre. Al llegar solo la luz de la luna podía iluminar el lugar, en el rio estaba tan calmado que parecía un espejo al reflejarse.

Los chicos comenzaron a ver a todas direcciones con ayuda del Luxray de Clemont gracias a su gran visión. El pokémon eléctrico sintió unas pisadas que provenían de atrás de la planta por lo que llamó la atención de los entrenadores con un leve rugido viendo a la dirección de los pasos.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —preguntó Ash serio posicionándose adelante del grupo para protegerlos de cualquier cosa que hubiera.

Un silencio estremecedor se hizo presente, los dos líderes de gimnasio y el campeón de la liga Kalos miraban sin parpadear lo que sea que se asomara, Serena protegía a Bonnie quien esperaba ansiosa la aparición del villano.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—comenzó a hablar voz uno de manera pausada, Ash, al oírla se sorprendió en demasía abriendo los ojos como platos—. Hemos atraído a Tentomon a la trampa.

—Tentomon, ¿no era una mariquita? —preguntó voz cuatro confundida.

—Lo que sea, no sé de Digimon.

Los pasos se aproximaban, los chicos estaban alerta, pero Ash era el más ansioso a la pronta revelación de las identidades de las voces. Tragó saliva poniéndose tenso, Korrina se dio cuenta de ello deduciendo de inmediato quienes eran.

—Eres tú...—dijo Ash sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

—Así es, soy yo...

Y a la luz de la luna se presentaban cuatro figuras femeninas muy conocidas, pero quien más destacaba era cierta pelirroja con ojos verdes y en su pecho resaltaba un collar con forma de sirena. A su izquierda una chica morena con cabello color morado y una castaña con ojos azules, más conocidas como voz tres y cuatro respectivamente. A su derecha se encontraba un joven con un Piplup en sus brazos, en sus ojos azules se podía reflejar la luna y como el viento nocturno mecía su cabello azulado, voz dos.

—...Misty.


End file.
